Forbudt Kærlighed
by SilenceWhispers
Summary: Elsanna! Anna is a young news presenter. Living and working in Copenhagen. Elsa claims she's a Norwegian Journalist. What happens when their worlds litreally collide? Rated M for future chapters. Non-incest. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Anna's POV

**Hi! This is my first fanfic. The title is Danish. It translates as "Forbidden Love". Feel free to comment! Constructive criticism is welcome. (As long as it's constructive) :D Tons of Elsanna in future chapters. Enjoy! Some more Danish words may be popping up in future chapters, so I will leave a series of definitions at the end of the chapter when that happens. XD There will be a very significant plotline, but loads of fluffy-fluff-ness. Enjoy! **

"Come on. Come on!" I mumbled as I clumsily pressed at the up button on the ground floor again and again. Glancing down at my watch, my mouth dropped open. The advert brake would be over in 122 seconds, which meant I only had 134 seconds until I was live.

"Dam it Anna." I hissed under my breath. _Wow_, now I'm talking to myself. I knew that Kristoff would already be sitting at the desk, smile wide and camera ready. This is not good, Anna. My professional career as a News presenter for the DNN could be over. I gulped, thinking about what would happen if I was late for live TV. I'm convinced that I'd be thoroughly murdered by Hans. The CEO of DNN was not exactly renowned for having a good temper.

_Finally _the elevator door slid open. I let out a relieved sigh upon seeing that there was no one else inside it. I peeked at my watch once more; 119 second until we're live. Not good Anna, Not good. Pressing the button for the 9th floor, I waited for the elevator to move upward, muttering a useless mantra of "Help me! Help me! Help me!".

The occupants of floor nine must have had a fright when they witnessed me leaping out of the elevator and lugging myself down the hallway with upmost determination. 40 seconds till we're live Anna! I inwardly screamed in frustration. I was about to make my way through the studio door when I realized I was missing something.

The _schedule papers_! Oh no Anna, now you've done it girl.

I had roughly two seconds to make a decision.

A: I go straight into the studio without my schedule papers and improvise the whole thing. Nu ah, no go gurl! … Although I suppose no one would notice if I peeked at Kristof's schedule. Who am I kidding?

How about plan:

B: I run down the hall over to Joan's desk, pick up my schedule like a ninja and apologize suavely before sprinting off back from where I came and leaping into my desk chair before the green light flashes.

Mmmm.. plan B kinda sounds cooler.

Darn it Anna, it' been more than two seconds! RUN LIKE THE WIND!

I sprinted of down the hall pushing bewildered staff members to the side with a complication of sorry and pardons. I spotted my schedule on Joan's desk in room number eight and opened the glass door theatrically.

Startling poor old Joan out of her wits, I greedily grabbed my schedule. Not forgetting to flash Joan my signature Anna smile.

;D It did manipulate them into recruiting me for this job after all ;). _Concentrate_ Anna!

I leaped back into and down the hallway, turning my head and yelling "Sorry" before I could evaluate how much disruption I may have caused. The people in the hallway knew very well to stay out of my way. So I was able to enter the studio quickly.

I saw my PR beaconing me hurriedly in front of the green screen. I felt better already. Just as relief began to wash over me a loud male voice began to count down the seconds until we were on air.

"LIVE IN FIVE-"

I inwardly shrieked. Dodging wires and film crew and those staff who I had no idea did anything.

"FOUR"

I broke into a sprint, right at the table.

"THREE"

My foot got hooked on a cable and I had to wretch myself from the cable.

"TWO"

The lights began to flicker and everything became a blur as I jumped into my chair. My flailing arms knocked valuable reading material off the table.

The camera's all turned on but the studio plunged into darkness. In the process of leaping valiantly into my chair, I must have knocked over my coffee because I heard Kristoff suddenly yelp beside me. He violently rose from his chair and began patting his lap.

I had gotten to like Kristoff and I felt really bad seeing him suffer.

I knew that at that moment thousands of Danes would be watching this shenanigans on TV. This program had the most viewers in the entire country.

The technicians must have been working swiftly because the studio lights turned back on as soon as the cameras had turned off. Every eye in the room was on _me_.

_Darn it. _

The sound-man raised his right arm and pressed the button at the top of his headset. Everyone knew what this button meant. It had not been pressed for a very, very long time.

It meant that Hans would be coming into the studio.

This could easily be the end of the global media road for anyone in this room. And I knew that this time, it was _me_.

I was standing there shamefully and frantically apologizing to everyone about my actions, when he stormed in. His face was red and his eyes stared mercilessly at the scene before him. Nervous tension thickly hung upon the entire studio.

Everyone in the room must have held their breath as he stormed towards me. I certainly was. All my senses told me to move out of the way. To run or hide. To do _something_. But I stood my ground. I knew he was walking straight at me, but I masked my fear and lifted my chin. If I was going to lose my job, I would at least show a little confidence. I want to be fired in style.

I gasped in pain.

He had grabbed the collar of my blouse and pulled me up so that I was staring right into his seething eyes. It hurt as the fabric dug into my neck. My breathing became heavier and more desperate. I was struggling to breathe.

"You are an insolent little brat." He whispered between gritted teeth. And I inwardly screamed. The way he whispered made his words much-much more threatening.

"How dare you ruin the reputation of DNN. Our popularity and reliability is at stake." He said, a little louder. His face grew redder and redder with every word.

I gasped for breath as he pulled my face closer to his. Hans glowered at me. I could feel Kristoff shift behind me and the rest of the crew shuffle closer. - Ready to interfere if this situation became dangerous for me.

"Sir" I rasped "Sir, I'm really really really really sorry."

"I WILL HEAR NONE OF IT." He started to scream. "WE HAVE BEEN HUMILIATED INFRONT OF THE WORLD"

I heard Kristoff whisper behind me, almost inaudibly "But we have finally made the blooper rail." Wow I love that guy. I held back a tense chuckle.

Kristoff was not standing far behind me, which reassured me little… Until Hans' grip on my collar became tighter. As dark spots began to dance in my vision, I began to slip to the ground and Hans had no choice but to let go of me.

So there I was, Anna Sorendal. Taking rasped and thirsty breaths for air whilst curled up on the ground beneath one of the most powerful men in the city who was currently shouting at me to "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK". I struggled to find my orientation and Hans only seemed to be getter madder at me. He began to shout louder and louder. It was like he wanted to _kill_ me. Feeling helpless stinks.

I felt big, soft hands snake around my waist in urgency. Kristoff picked me up of the ground and urgently guided me to the doorway. I stumbled aimlessly, thankful that I was able to get out of this place. Kristoff left me at the door, but not before mumbling a deep apology. He shut the door behind me and I stared aimlessly at the empty hall wondering what he was sorry for. It wasn't his fault at all. It was mine.

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out before I broke down into a nervous wreck. Tears began to fill my eyes and my vision became blurry. The elevator at the end of the hall had slid open.

This is your chance to get out Anna quick and easy. I ran at the elevator. Each step quicker than the last. I really need some fresh air right now. I winced in remembrance of Hans nearly suffocating me. But memory of this event urged me on faster. The elevator doors began to close. I could barely see them through my teary eyes. I ran faster, my small frame flying through the closing doors just in time.

SLAM.

"_Oah_!"

Ouch. I hit something forcefully.

Or rather, _someone. _

**So I'm sure you guys very well know who Anna's just jumped on ;) I will be updating frequently. Don't worry! Elsanna to come! **** I apologise for any mistakes. I would blame it on being bi-lingual. But at the end of the day, we are all human. We all make mistakes :) Make love not war peoples! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Elsa's POV

**Warning! This chapter contains ton of tension. Emotional tension. Sexual tension. The whole package. Enjoy :) **

She flung herself into the elevator. Straight at _me_. On impact the two of us fell upon the floor. A sound between an 'Oh!' and an 'Ahhhh!' slipped through my lips as her body landed on mine. I noted that every curve of her figure was pressed up against mine. My heart began to race.

I was about to shout 'Hey!' at the woman until I looked at her properly. I should call her a woman, but upon seeing her, she was barely that… Maybe nineteen. Two or so years younger than myself.

Gods she's pretty.

She rubbed her eyes and assessed the situation. The girl looked disorientated and hurt. Her voice was thick and hoarse "Omgoshimsorry!" she said. Sniffing and wiping her hand over the tears that began to fall. She was _still_ lying on top of me.

Blinking once or twice, her vision must have cleared. Because her eye's stared straight at me. She became rather at awe. I was absolutely flattered. This amazing girl who had literally fallen into my life was looking at me… as if I was beautiful. PAH! You wish Elsa. Why would she been doing that. I'm just- well, just Elsa.

Her cheeks were stained with tears that most certainly should not belong to such a gorgeous looking human being.

We opened our mouths to speak. Almost in tandem. But because of this I inhaled her exhale. At that moment we shared the same breath and I gasped as I felt the sweet warmth of her breath tingle on the tip of my tongue and fill my lungs with a fuzzy feeling. She was _intoxicating_.

"Sorry" she said. Looking into my eyes curiously. Our eyes were almost the same color. Something about this made me feel _on top of the world_.

She continued to look at my face as if mesmerized. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. God she was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders. Tickling the side of my face. I subconsciously squirmed at the feeling. It brought the gorgeous girl back to her senses.

Realizing that she was staring at me, she hurriedly averted her gaze to the floor and blushed.

"I'm so soooo, sorry." She said.

"_Hey, it's okay_." I said and chuckled. "_Next time you could try and look where you're going though._"

I winked at her. Winked before I could stop myself. Darn it Elsa you flirt!

The girl blushed deeply, a red darker than her hair and I felt myself mirroring her surprised expression. The tension between us was painful. Anna was still lying on top of me and it seemed she had forgotten.

"Um, hey?" I said quietly.

The girl snapped out of another train of though. "Uh, um Hi, Hi me?"

I smiled reassuringly, nodding at her.

"Hi!" Anna smiled back.

I should just _ask_ her.

"_Is it okay if you, um, get off of me_?" Smooth Elsa. Smooth.

The girl's whole face turned bright red as she assessed our position. She put her arms on either side of me and pushed herself upwards off my upper body so that she was sitting on my hips. My breasts tingled as the pressure left me. She was so distracted at whatever issue was bothering her that she did not realize that she was full on _straddling me_. Fuck. Something very serious must have been on her mind.

Heat pulsated in my lower region and my hips shifted subconsciously beneath her. This caused the girl to sit more deeply upon me. Fuck Elsa, what you have just done. I bit back a groan. I could feel her _pulse_.

She must have noticed I was wearing a peculiar expression and evaluated it as discomfort. Or noticed she was in fact straddling me (with a lot of force). -Well, noticed both actually. But I was uncertain of which she realized first.

"GOODNESS ME!" She yelped. Leaping to her feet and retreating to the corner of the elevator, as far from me as possible. I heard her mumble something inaudible under her breath which sounded a little like "What is with you today Anna?" and then a little louder "Sorry! Uh, Miss. I'm So Sorry."

She mentally composed herself, shrugging her shoulders.

"Excuse me, where are my manners?" Anna said composing herself and holding out her hand to help me up. She flashed me a teary smile as I stood and brushed my pencil skirt with the back of my hand. I immediately felt concern for her. Something bad must have happened. Why would a young professional be having a nervous breakdown in a lift?

We stood there, staring at each other in comfortable silence. I observed her rosy cheeks and full lips, her pretty little nose and the way her soft freckles caressed her skin. My heart began to leap in my chest. She just looked at me with those shining, innocent eyes.

"_Is it okay if we start over_?" I stuttered, nervously. "_I mean, I think it would be more appropriate if we are to become good friends_."

I blurted it out before I knew what I was saying, but I realized that I actually quite liked the idea of being good friends with this girl.

"Alright then. Hi! I'm Anna." The girl beamed.

She held out her hand once again and this time, I took it firmly. It was so soft and… warm.

Electrical impulses must have been lugging around information at lightning speed in my brain, because I was suddenly able to recall who this stranger was.

Oh my goodness! Her name was Anna! It can't be… no. I looked at the girl from head to toe as the resemblance struck me.

Anna Sorendal.

Anna Sorendal was the youngest News presenter to ever make it in the history of the entire whole universe! 0_0. And she had just landed ON TOP OF ME. Wasn't this the girl who made the Forbes list of most successful (and in this case stunning) females of the year? Wow.

That was definitely her.

I snapped out of my thought train and shook Anna's hand. Completely forgetting to mention my name.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked.

"Yes. I fine thank you."

I raised my eyebrow. Anna gulped and looked at the floor.

"No I'm not okay."

"_Wanna talk about it?" _

The poor girl broke into tears. Before I could stop myself I had rapped my arms around her and held her against me. She sobbed into my shoulder, her body trembled.

"_Shhhh"_ I whispered. _"It's okay, you're okay."_

I stroked her strawberry locks. The hair of this girl I'd just met. After a while, Anna pulled back from the hug. She gazed at my face, her lips trying to create words. But sadness had overcome her. She persed her lips again, as if debating on whether to ask me or not.

"_Elsa. My name's Elsa" _

Anna smiled at me. "What a nice name." She mused.

"_It's not the best name ever, but it suffices._"

"I think it's perfect." I mirrored her smile. I hadn't smiled so honestly in forever.

"Is it okay if I ask what you do, **Elsa**?" I loved the way she said my name. She made it sound … beautiful. "Um, _I'm a Norwegian Travel Journalist_."

Anna's jaw dropped open. "Wow Elsa!" I chuckled at how cute she was. "Don't act all impressed. I am the one who is awestruck, you're like little-miss-youngest-news-reporter-in-forever."

"Hey! You actually know who I am! I'm impressed. I bet you watch the news every-" Anna's smile dropped. Her eyes glazed over in painful remembrance. "I was." Anna mumbled.

"_Oh_." I placed an arm on Anna's shoulder. "Anna_, I am so very sorry._"

She had just been fired? Oh! Bless her.

Anna gulped and lifted her head. I admired her strength.

The elevator opened on the ground floor and I glanced shamelessly into the eyes of my new friend.

"_Hot Chocolate_?"

"That would be nice." She affirmed.

"_It's a date then._" I chuckled.

"If it's a date, then let me show you my city." She begged and I nearly died of cuteness when I saw her heart-melting smile.

I nodded and took her hand, lugging her out of the lift.

"_I didn't think it was possible Anna, but you look even better off camera_…"

**Hope you like it :) I will be updating as regularly as I can from now on. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Anna's POV

**This chapter is a little shorter, just because I don't want to stop uploading and hold up the story. Enjoy! **

The Scandinavian autumn sun shined upon us. Though it gave me a little warmth, I still shivered as an ocean breeze seeped through my bones. Elsa seemed unaffected by it. Probably from spending her childhood roaming some icy fjord.

As we walked past a harbour, the sunlight illuminated Elsa's white hair. Making her literally glow. This couldn't be real. It was as if I had been visited by an angel. I would not be surprised if I woke up right now and this whole day had been a dream. My life had been turned upside down in less than an hour.

Elsa seemed really captivated with her surroundings. She gazed at every coloured house in awe, taking the atmosphere in so intensely it was as if she had been told she'd loose her sight.

Some people glanced at us as they walked by. Recognising me and wondering what I was doing with this mysterious and _beautiful_ woman. I'm not going to deny it. Elsa _is_ beautiful.

I gazed at her. Admiring the way her hair was intertwined in a graceful braid which placed delicately over her shoulder and hung over her curvaceous body so naturally.

"You're hair's pretty." I told her.

"_Thanks_."

"No Elsa. I _mean_ it. It's a really beautiful white. Lighter than even the lightest hair."

Elsa's left eyebrow rose questioningly. She gave me a little smile and I nearly stopped breathing. She was oblivious of her ability to stun me senseless. It's not fair that she had so much power over me.

"It reminds me of snow, pure and soft." I mused.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa started blushing.

I cooed at her blush teasingly.

"_Hey you cheeky little snowdrop_." She said ruffling my hair.

"Snowdrop?" I said. I pulled at Elsa's braid teasingly. Elsa yelped and then started poking at my ribs. I jerked in surprise and giggled.

"This means war." I whispered between gritted teeth. Trying to look at Elsa with as much seriousness as possible. Elsa could obviously see through me, because she started laughing. Hysterically.

Now it was my turn to blush. Confused and bemused pedestrians passed us on the sidewalk. Some took their phones out to snap pictures of me and this unknown girl laughing at each other. But right now, after everything that had happened today, I did not care.

Elsa noticed a young man taking a picture of us and she stiffened. Her smile suddenly faltering. She turned away from the camera, looking dead serious. I saw an unfamiliar emotion flash in her eyes… _fear._

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"_I'm fine Anna. I just-_" She paused debating whether or not to tell me what was bothering her.

"_- just can't be seen_"

"What do you mean Elsa?"

Elsa looked around timidly. She then clamped a soft, cool hand round my wrist.

"_Can I talk to you please? Alone?_"

**So Elsa has a little secret… :) Feel free to subscribe. Constructive criticism welcome. I promise more Elsanna moments. This chapter was a lot to do with the plot… all will be revealed ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Elsa's POV

**Warning fluff attack! Sexual references. The whole shebang! ;) Secrets to be revealed. 0_0 Shalalalalala don't be shy… **

I literally dragged Anna across the road, looking from left to right cautiously. I spotted a classy little Danish side alley and led her down it. I found a little nook between two colourful houses where a brick wall stood, vines climbing prettily all over it. It was hidden from the public eye so I pushed Anna into it. She yelped softly with surprise.

I pressed my index finger to her lips, silently motioning for her not to speak.

I then looked behind us at the side alley. No one there. I let out a shaky breath that I had no idea I was holding in. Looking back at Anna, she looked confused, almost scared. I realised how weird this must be for her.

"_It's okay Anna._" I whispered.

"Wh- why are we here Elsa?" She said shakily.

I realised then, that she was scared of _me_.

I gently pushed her back into wall and stood in front of Anna. Just in case anyone came past us and recognised her.

Anna looked like she was ready to punch me.

"Anna" I chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why do you have me firmly pressed up against wall in the middle of a deserted alley-way?" She challenged. Wow, now I think about it. This would be the place to do _it_. It was the ultimate scenario that dirty dreams were made of… SNAP OUT OF IT ELSA YOU DIRTY WOMAN. My inner conscience snapped at me.

Why Anna thought I would take advantage of her; I had no clue.

I felt a little hurt at that. I would never _hurt_ Anna. But I reminded myself how suspicious I was acting. I could not blame her assumptions.

"_I need to tell you something: The reason why I can't be seen_."

"Oh." Anna's lithe body relaxed a little against the wall.

"_I'm not a Journalist_."

A tense silence hung between us. Until Anna smiled that sexy half grin of hers… mmm dreamy.

"That's okay Elsa, I won't judge. Why didn't you jus-"

I mentally face-palmed. She just didn't get it.

I had lifted my badge out of my pocket and shown it to her. Anna looked at the badge and then at me. Her eyes went wide.

"You're… You're a secret agent!" Anna smiled widely, eyes pooling with excitement. She jumped up and down elated. "My best friend is a SECRET AGENT!" She once more.

I pressed my finger to her lips once more.

"_Shhhhhh! Keep it down Anna_"

"But I have so many questions." She looked at me pleadingly. My heart melted. I considered what she had said. Realising it was too late to keep any more secrets, I gave in.

"_Ask away_."

"Do you have any cool gadgets?"

"_Yes. But they're confidential_."

"Aw, you're no fun. Do you have a code name?"

"_Yes, I do_." I said.

Anna looked at me expectantly. I blushed beetroot.

"_Snow Queen_." I barely whispered.

Anna burst it laughter. How embarrassing.

"I love it." She said in chiming laughter. "It sounds much cooler than _snowdrop_."

I began to laugh too. "Snowdrops cuter."

"Can we get hot chocolate now?" Anna pleaded. "I'm kind of hungry… ooohh! Maybe I'll order some Aebleskiver! Yummy."

"I chuckled at her excitement. _Of course_" I smiled.

"Do you like books?" Anna asked randomly.

I looked at her, bemused. "I love them… why?"

"I know just the place we can go." Anna took my cool hand in her soft, warm one. But then she cringed, realising what she had just done.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I keep forgetting we've just met. It's kind of like I've been your friend forever. Well I know friends don't hold hands. Lovers do but-"

"_-Anna_" I looked at her sternly. "_Life's too short for rambling_." I took her hand in mine, not caring nor knowing what it meant for the two of us.

"You know-" Anna looked at me with those beautiful big teal eyes. "-When I landed on you, the first thing I though was: Wow! This I must have died because I was lying upon an Angel."

I stopped walking. My hand dropped from Anna's and my heart began to race so fast I thought that I might faint. Anna turned to look at me again. Not embarrassed by what she had said at all. Suddenly, she was so close to me that I could see every cute little freckle on her beautiful little face.

I'm so lucky to have her in my life. If we're going to be so open. I will just speak my mind. "_Anna. You're so darn beautiful you little snowflake. I could __**kiss**__ you_."

Anna was looking at me with half lidded lustful eyes. I gasped as she placed her warm hands upon my waist, rubbing smooth, sensual circles into my skin though the fabric of my satin blouse. I then found myself snaking my arms around her waist. Anna pressed her whole body up against mine and I subconsciously let out a long, soft groan. My arms drifted down to Anna's but and I squeezed her cheeks softly. Now Anna let out a soft, sweet moan.

_Right in the middle of this classy and colourful Copenhagen side-street. _

I don't know who made the first move but our lips were suddenly touching and I felt an electric pulse set fire to my nether-region. I sucked down on the wet softness of Anna's bottom lip. Trailing my tongue over it, begging for entrance.

I slipped in and out of her mouth. Anna began to fight back and soon our tongues were tackling each other. I love my life.

Anna bit my lip teasingly. I groaned into her mouth this time. I could taste Anna on my tongue. She tasted like ginger, honey and… chocolate. It reminded me of Christmas. To me, right now, it _was_ Christmas.

Our hands hungrily roamed each others bodies. Wow. She's an amazing kisser.

"_Your. So Gorgeous. I. Could. Kiss. You. All. Day_." I said to her between our heated kisses.

Anna laughed breathily against my lips. "Save the dirty talk for my bedroom." Realising that she had said that out loud, her eyes went wide. I just giggled and pulled her in closer. I managed to find the wall again. Pushing Anna against it, our bodies welded together and I started to grind onto Anna, pushing her up against the wall. Anna wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her hips in time with mine. Letting out soft, sweet ooooohhhhhhs and mmmmmmmssss.

I knew at that moment, I had it bad for Anna Sorendal.

I had spent my entire life thinking I was as straight as a line. It sounded so stupid now I think about it. I will never ever give up Anna for the world.

We broke away from the kiss. Our foreheads were pressed against each other's. Our eyes lost in each other's. Trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"This has been both the worst and best day of my life. Except thanks to you it is definitely just the best now." Anna whispered against my swollen lips.

Anna was so cute. I loved her goofiness.

Anna slipped back down and blushed bright red.

"Did we just-" She looked at me, shocked.  
>"<em>Make out <em>_and__ feel each other up in the middle of the city?_" I said forwardly. "_Yes, Anna. Yes we did_. I don't think anyone saw us. It's residential round here. Maybe a grandma? It _is_ the middle of the working day." I smiled at her.

Anna smiled back, approaching me and giving me a small peck on the lips.  
>"Come on then. Let's go get that Hot chocolate. It's been a long day." She said.<p>

"_Okay Snowdrop_." ;)

**Well, that's chapter four :) Sorry! I forgot to mention hot chocolate may be called cocoa or something depending on what country you're from **** Just to clarify. Hope you like it so far. It sure has been a long day for Anna. Phfew. :3**


End file.
